Better than Pasta Anyday
by TheFluffyCarrot
Summary: Germany is getting a strange feeling for Italy. what does this mean. what is coming over him. warning heavy Yaoi content :D
1. Chapter 1

Hello all you yaoi lovers. This is my first yaoi hetalia fanfic so don't be too harsh. It's not finished so don't get worried. Enjoy!

Ludwig took Italy's hand, cradling it gently between his fingers.

'Thanks for saving my butt today Germany, I never learnt to tie my shoelaces, it's good that you can' Italy said, looking up to Ludwig with love and affection and a smile that melted Germanys annoyance with him.

'That's ok Italy, anytime' Ludwig said, taking his hand out of Italy's, which made Italy's smile fade.

'So, what do you want to do now Germany, I mean, we could eat some pasta or maybe make some or maybe...' Italy began to talk in a flustered manner when Ludwig put his hand over Italy's mouth.

'Look Italy, why don't we go to my place and I could cook up some wurst, would you like that' Italy's smile returned,

"Yes Germany would like that very much' Italy said, smiling even wider at Ludwig.

**Germany's house**

Italy ate in silence for once, contemplating when he was going to get his pasta. Germany at in silence, also contemplating. He was thinking about how Italy's eyes sparkled in the sunlight and how his hair sat perfectly on his little head.

'Germany? Why are you looking at me like that?' Italy said, a smile playing on his lips. Ludwig's head shot down

'Um, n-no reason' Germany stammered, glancing at Italy, caught once again in his eyes.

'Okay then, well, I'm off to bed, goodnight Germany. Sweet dreams" Italy's went up to Ludwig's room and snuggled under the covers, nice and cosy. Within seconds he was snoring lightly. Germany sighed, not knowing what was coming over him. Why was he acting like this, why was he feeling like this. Ludwig stumbled up the stairs after Italy, lying down on his side of the bed. Ludwig had the sweetest dreams he had ever had, because he dreamed of Italy.

Okay, well first chapter done. It's not finished yet so don't get worried. Hmmmmmmm, what to write next. Please comment if you have any ideas on how to start the next chapter. I have a few but its good to hear from you guys.

HETALIA ALL THE WAY!


	2. Chapter 2

ARGHHH, second chapter. Nervous. Please review at the end.

Ludwig woke with a start. He sat up in bed, sweat dripping off his skin. He had just had the strangest dream.

_I opened my eyes, seeing Italy there, looking at me with the most beautiful eyes Germany had ever seen. _

'_Good morning Germany, how did you sleep?'_

'_Well thanks' Ludwig said, shutting his eyes to the sunlight that was glaring through the window. He felt a soft hand on his arm and he peeked through his eyelids, seeing that Italy was stroking his muscular arms, a smile lingering on his soft, pink lips. _

'_What are you doing Italy?' Germany said, jerking his arm away. Italy's said nothing, he just dragged his arm back and gripped with unsuspected force._

'_Germany, I have been meaning to tell you something for a while, but I haven't been able to figure out how to say it. Germany I-'Italy's was cut off by Germany's voice._

'_Wait just one minute, I also have a confession. Italy, I think I may have feelings toward you'_

'_Just like I do' Italy said, smiling widely and very cutely. 'That's what I was going to say, Germany. I'm so glad we feel the same way' Germany smiled a little, and Italy closed his eyes and sighed. Ludwig reached up and gripped Italy's chin lightly, which made Italy sigh and open his eyes to gaze at Germany's face. Ludwig pulled Italy's face closer until there nose's where touching._

'_Germany-'_

'_Shhhhhhh' Italy interrupted, pulling his face all the way, closing the distance between them-_

And that had been when Germany had woken up. It had been one of the strangest dreams Ludwig had ever had, but it had also been one of nicest. Germany rolled over, to see Italy sleeping peacefully, and Germany could not help himself, but he laid his hand on Italy's heart, and his heart beat sent him back off to sleep.

Germany woke up a second time that Moring, but this time there was no dreams. In some ways, Ludwig was disappointed, because he wanted to see what would have come if that dream. He sighed and was startled, for he had woken Italy up from his slumber.

'Oh, good morning Germany. What seems to be troubling you, you look confused?' Italy asked innocently, smiling up at Ludwig, like he really wanted to know.

'Strange dream' was all Germany said.

'Well, why don't you tell me about it?'

'I can't do that Italy, I'm afraid something may come between us if I do'

'Oh no, Germany, of course not. Nothing can come between me and my best friend' Italy replied, and Germany knew he was sincere.

'Oh well, alright. But promise that what I tell you will not make havoc to our friendship.' Italy nodded and Germany started off at the beginning and explained everything to Italy, who laid there and listened silently.

'And so, as you lent down to kiss me, I woke up. The dream nearly finished. And you know Italy, I wonder what would have happened if he dream had continued, I kind of wish I had not have woken up.' Germany finished and looked at Italy, who lay there, staring at him like he was making a huge decision.

'Well you know Germany; I think I have a fair idea of what would have happened if the dream were to continue.

'Really, do you know' Germany said, beginning to get a little nervous. Italy shuffled closer, closing the gap between their bodies. He grabbed Ludwig's chin, like he had done in the dream, and bent down to kiss the very much surprised Germany.


	3. Chapter 3

So, if you're still reading, then you're pretty awesome. GO YAOI.

Germany pulled away from Italy's mouth, just before they had connected.

'I cannot do this Italy, I am sorry but it is just not right. It would ruin our friendship and I can't bear to lose my only friend.' Italy sighed and let go, but his gaze never left Germanys eyes.

'Okay Germany, if you say so. You know Germany, its okay to experiment. I would like to but you know, no one wants to. If you like someone, you should like them and you should not let whatever everybody else says stop you. You are yourself and no one can change who you are.'

'You know Italy, you surprise me sometimes.' For the first time since they nearly kissed, Ludwig looked at Italy's face, staring deep into his eyes, like a lifeline. It was too much. It was like something inside Germany clicked and he threw himself at Italy, his lips connecting with Italy's with such force, that Italy was thrown down on the bed. Germany's lips slightly parted and so did Italy's.

'Germany-'Italy said between the kiss,

'Shhhhhhh' Ludwig's tongue dived into Italy's mouth, making it harder to breath, but neither of the men cared. Their tongues were entwined and Germany gripped Italy's hair, slightly tugging at his curl, which mad Italy groan and shake. Ludwig felt a hand run down his back and onto his shirt, where it was joined by another hand. Together, they unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off Ludwig's shoulders. Germany followed Italy's lead and when Italy's shirt was off, Germany ran his hands down his torso, to the buckle of his pants, rubbing at the top of his pants. Italy broke away from Germany and pushed him down onto the bed. He unbuckled and unzipped Ludwig's pants, leaving him laying there with only his boxers, with had a rising mound in them. Italy unbuckled his own pants and Germany found that he was also wearing boxers, with a bigger mound than his. Germany laughed quietly to himself and kissed Italy again, deeper and harder than the last time. As Italy went to pull down Germanys pants, they heard a gasp at the door. Ludwig shot off Italy so fast, Italy barely noticed until he was by himself, Germany no longer on top of him.

'France?' Germany gasped, seeing him standing at the doorway.

'Well, hello Germany' France said back. He did not look one bit altered or disgusted, he just looked like France.

'What the hell do you think you're doing here?' Germany yelled and France just looked shocked.

'Mon dieu, monsieur, I am very disappointed in your attitude. Italy left his pasta bowl at the meeting the other day and I just though I would drop by like a nice person and give it back, but I see that I have come by at a bad time. Maybe later.' France turned to a lump under Germany's sheet, and a smile spread widely on his lips.

'I was wondering, Mr. Germany, who can is possibly be that has seduced you this time of the morning hm?' France said, stepping closer. A little Italian voice escaped the bed sheet.

'Good Morning Big brother France. How are you this morning, thank you for bring my pasta bowl back, that's very kind of you.'

'Oh, so it's little Italy. I'm very well thank-you Italy. Are you enjoying yourself?'

'GET OUT NOW' Germany yelled a furious look on his face but France just smiled even wider.

'Not just yet, Ludwig. For you impeccable behaviour to my kind act I would like something in return' France said, stepping even closer, so that he as nearly at the foot of the bed. 'oh crap' though Germany.

'What France, what could you possibly want!' Germany said

'Well, since you two looked like you were having so much fun, I was wondering maybe if you could let me in on the little action huh?' France said in his sexiest voice.

'ARE YOU CRAZY, GET OUT BEFORE I KILL YOU WITH YOUR OWN CLOKE!'

'Well, I will leave you two to it then. Have fun.' And just as fast as he had come, he left. Leaving the two men together in the bed, speechless.

'Germany,' Italy said in a small voice, and Germany sighed

'Yes Italy'

'I didn't take a pasta bowl from the meeting' Italy said, laying his head on Germany chest and looking very confused. Just at that moment, Germany realised that France had not made a kind act. He was just really lonely. Just as Germany was relaxing and getting ready to start off from where they left off, there was a knock at the door.

'Hello Germany, its Prussia, France said you have something very important for me to see. I'm coming in ok?' and before Germany could do anything, the doorknob turned and his sibling stepped into the room

Well, what did you guys think, I'm making another chapter so don't worry. Please review if you like, that's what gives me motivation. Love you guys

GO YAOI!


	4. Chapter 4

_Well hello there. So I must be an okay writer if you guys are still reading, YAY. This is going to be quite a long chapter, so be warned, this is where MAJOUR yaoi content is implemented. THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FOR THE LIGHTHEARTED. BE WARNED, I AM AN EXPERIENCD WRITER AND I KNOW HOW TO WRITE GRAPHICALLY! I'm going to let you guys in on a little secret, there will be no incest. I was thinking about it but the idea of a Germany Prussia yaoi couple but the thought of it nearly made me throw up (gag). Well, there you go. Read on my faithful yaoi comrades! _

Germany saw his sibling enter his room quickly and smoothly. Germany always admired the way his brother moved, it was so graceful. Coming from his brother that is.

'Hello Germany. France sounded very excited about something you had to show me. What is it?'

'Oh um, it's just well, it's Italy. He-' Germany stammered, while trying to think of something to say that wouldn't sound completely ridiculous.

'I have become celiac, Mr. Prussia, so now I am not able to eat any more pasta, and it has made me very upset but Germany Is helping me.' Germany looked at Italy sin amazement. 'Where the hell did that come from?' Gilbert looked at Italy and Germany many times before settling his eyes on Germany.

'Ha-ha, very funny. I know you to were having sex, if you could call it that. Oh, and just so you know, I do not want anything to do with it. That is disgusting. I now see why France was so excited. He is such a pervert. God. You make me sick brother.' Gilbert turned up his nose and left the room in a huff. Germany knew he was going to go find France to tell him how 'excited' he was about the news.

'Now I'm never going to get to eat pasta again, oh no' Italy's eyes watered at the thought and a tear escaped, rolling down his soft, childlike face. Germany leant over and kissed his cheek, his lips enclosing Italy's tear.

'Don't worry now Italy, it will be okay. I'll think of something. That's what friends are for' Germany said, grabbing hold of Italy's hand and squeezing it gently. All the feelings that Germany had for Italy returned in a rush. He flew out of the bed and shut the door, locking it and shoving a chair under the knob so it was impossible to get into the room unless it was removed. Germany went back to the bed and snuggled into Italy, feeling the warmth from his body heat his own. Italy sighed in content and his lips connected with Germany and Germany responded by pushing against him so much that if they tried to push any harder, their bodies wouldn't be able to take it. When they stopped for air Germany pulled away just a little so he could talk.

'You are the first person I have ever felt this way for, the first person I have ever loved. I don't care what people say, Italy, I am going to love you until the day I die. The feelings I feel when you're around, are so wonderful I just can't explain. You are all I can think about day and night and I have been dreaming of the day when we could love each other like this. You are the person that nobody has, except me. I love you Veneziano and I always will, always remember that.'

'Oh Germany, Thank you so much for your kind words. You make me feel so happy when I'm with you.' Italy kissed Germany lightly and Germany rolled over so that he was on top of Italy, cradling his small body. He ran his hands up Italy's arms and back down again, trailing a line of Goosebumps on his arm. Italy responded by doing the same to Germanys back, and that made Germany shiver. Germany rolled off so they were on their side. Italy left Germany's mouth and kissed down his neck, all the way down to his stomach. He stopped there and ran his fingers along the elastic of Germany's boxers. Germany continuously rubbed up and down Italy's back and shoulders until he said,

'Italy, please. Oh Italy...' Italy smiled up at Germany and began to pull down his boxer shorts, revelling Germanys throbbing member. Italy's smiled again and took down his own shorts, showing his own erection. Germany pulled him back up and laid him down on the bed on his back. Germany, then, went down to Italy's foot and kissed up his leg until he got to Italy's erection. Germany hesitated. He looked up at Italy just to see him staring at his own face, his eyes the most wonderful colour of brown.

'Italy, your eyes. You have opened them.' Germany said, a little taken back. Italy smiled and said,

'Oh Germany, I only open them very rarely, and only on very special occasion. And I consider this the most special, when you and I are together, at last.' That was all it took to drive Germany over the edge, his love was so strong it overpowered his senses. Germany took Italy in his mouth, feeling his throbbing creation inside. He thrust, up and down while Italy shook and cried out in wonderful bliss. Germany kept going until Italy gasped out and Germany felt warm liquid fill his mouth. Germany gagged a little and swallowed, looking up at Italy's gorgeous face, smiling truly for the first time in ages. He got back up and kissed Italy's mouth with a love driven hunger until they were out of breath, and then some.

'Oh Germany, you are so amazing, it almost hurts me to believe that it took us this long to be together.' Italy said, still gasping for breath. Germany put a finger on Italy lips before he could say anything more. Italy smiled around his finger and shimmied down until he got to Germanys member. He kissed the head and looked at Germany, saying,

'Oh, I forgot to mention. I don't have a gag reflex.'

'The three most important words known to the male kind' Germany said back, smiling in a very, very sexy way. Italy dived down and took Germany into his mouth, gliding his tongue around Germany's penis, making Germany shudder in ecstasy. Germany grabbed Italy's head and thrust it up and down, until his seed filled Italy's mouth, and Germany found out that Italy was not lying, he really did not have any gag reflex. He thought it was so sexy. Italy crawled back up and rested on top and placed his head on Germany's chest, listing to his heartbeat.

The two lovers stayed like for 10 minutes, but Germany wanted to stay like that for the rest of his life. Germany was thinking about what do with France when he heard soft breathing coming from Italy's small body. Germany smiled and stroked Italy's hair, making Italy sigh in his sleep. They lay like that for another five minutes and just as Germany was drifting off as well, he saw the doorknob turn on his door, getting jammed under the chair. Germany was now wide awake, listing for something, anything. The knob stared to turn more roughly until it stopped and Germany heard a exasperated sigh coming from the other side of the door. The next thing he heard was a voice coming from the other side

'Mon dieu, what did you to him Germany, it sounded like a lot of fun anyway. Let me in, please. I won't bite. Well, not much.'

'France! You are FOUL, leave, NOW!' Germany loudly whispered, trying not to wake Italy. He then heard footsteps coming from outside.

'I won't leave until you let me in, so, how was it. Try to be as explanatory as possible please.' Germany gently lifted little Italy's head onto the pillow, got out of bed and went to the door, ready to show France just how much fun he has.

_Holy moly, I'm kind of glad that's over. I'm hoping you guys are liking it. There's more to come as well, with a MAJOUR twist in the next chapter. There may also be a little more yaoi action. PLEASE REVEIW. I LOVE YOU GUYS! 3_


	5. Chapter 5

_Why hello there. Sorry it has been a while for me to update. I was writing an awesome black butler fic. So, anyway, this chapter is jam packed with awesomeness and love and all that shit: D. So, yeah. Ummm, this may be the last chapter, depends what happens, because I still not sure what to put in this chapter. Teehee. Well, read on and don't forget to review. Also, in your review please tell me you favourite yaoi couple, I would like to know. Read on faithful whoever you are!_

Germany pushed the chair out of the way and turned the knob of the door, opening it all the way. He stepped out of the door, just to see France's frilly clothes turning the corner and hearing his girly laughter fade away. Germany scowled and went back into his room, going back to bed, to his little Italy, this time falling asleep in his arms.

**The Next Day**

Germany walked the halls of his house, little Italy by his side, holding his hand lazily. As they walked, he heard a door open and saw Prussia coming out of his room. He tried to stop him because he wanted to talk about what had happened the night before. Prussia saw him coming and did a little gesture with his hips, rocking them back and forth, humping the air. He did that for about 10 seconds and then gave Germany a stare and spat at him. Prussia walked away, a revolted look on his face muttering things like 'disgusting' and 'I'm going to bleach my eyes and ears' and 'that's just so not awesome'.

'I wonder why he is so upset?' little Italy said, a confused look on his delicate little face. Germany squeezed his hand softly.

'I wouldn't worry about it, Italy. I'm sure he is just having a bad day, probably ran out of beer.' Germany said, smiling down at him. Germany looked at his watch and cursed. 'Come on Italy, were going to be late for the world meeting.' The two men walked to the meeting hand in hand, and even the stares from the people passing didn't alter them. When they arrived, Germany let go of Italy's hand and turned the knob. As the door opened, Germany saw that all eyes were on them, well except Russia. America didn't exactly meet their eyes, Britain started choking on his tea, France giggled girlishly, Japan muttered 'inaproprio' and Russia just smiled the evil, calm smile that he always wore. Germany lead Italy to his seat and when they passed Britain, he gave them a wide berth, spitting his tea back into the cup to refrain from choking on it again.

'Hey Germany, why is everybody looking at us funny?' Italy said in a whisper. France got up at smiled at them and walked over, placing a hand on Germanys shoulder. He looked Germany in the eyes.

'Mon dieu, Monsieur Germany. You really should be careful. You mess with the great France, you shall not win,' He looked at Italy, 'I'm sorry Italy, but this had to be done. Your big brother was just trying to help.' Germany looked down at Italy, who had a very confused look on his face.

'What have you done now France?' Germany spat at him, disgusted that he had done something to hurt Italy. Sure, he would have been annoyed if it was just aimed at him, but France had done something to upset Italy? Now Germany was just plain pissed.

'Well you see Germany. When I heard what you were doing last night, I just had to do something about it. So, I did.' France replied, with a devilish grin on his face. Germany took a step toward him, but pushing Italy back behind him in a protective gesture. He didn't know why, for there was no immediate threat, but Germany just felt like he had to protect Italy, from even the smallest danger. After what they had shared last night, Germany would never let Italy go. Not for anything. France took a step back and smiled even wider. Germany looked around the room, at everyone in the face. As he went around, he saw that everybody was looking down at the ground, well except Russia, who looked as if he was off in another world. Probably day dreaming of China becoming one with Mother Russia. When Germanys gaze went back to France, he saw that the bastard was standing at a television. Germany had never noticed it before, so it had been probably been borrowed for this conference.

'What the hell France, what are you up to?' Germany hissed. France pulled a camera out off his pocket and hooked it up to the TV. It immediately began playing with a black screen. Everybody look unwillingly at the screen. Even Russia broke out of his day dream. You heard France's girlish laugh and then you saw a house. The handheld camera had stopped out the front of Germany's house. The front door was opened and then shut again by a hand. The camera then made its way down the corridors of Germany's house until it reached Germany's bedroom. Germany then realised what France was doing and he lunged at him, but France dogged out of the way and Germany crashed right into England, who gasped at the touch and shoved Germany off, followed by running out of the room. The tape kept playing and Germany could her gasps and sighs coming from behind the door. The camera was lowered down so it was down at the crack in the door. The crack was just wide enough that you could see inside the room, strait at the bed, were Germany and Italy lay, entangled in each other's bodies.

'Oh, I forgot to mention, 'Italy's voice spoke clearly through the television, 'I don't have a gag reflex'

'The three most important words known to the male kind' Germany said back, a look of lust and hunger covering his face. The present Germany stared dumbly back at the TV. The tape rolled, capturing everything. Germany made his way back to Italy, and on the way, he saw that America was bright red and playing with his thumbs. When Germany reached Italy, he saw that Italy was crying, so he put his hands over his eyes and ears, and said to Italy,

'It's going to be okay Italy. I'll make sure they won't hurt you anymore, okay? Ill fix it.' Italy looked at Germany and looked frightened.

'Germany, why do you look like that? Stop it, you're scaring me Germany. Please...' Germany turned and looked at France, taking an intimidating step toward him. He pictured his face right now, murderous, lethal and vicious. France lost the mischievous look from his face and fear crept into his features.

'Now, Germany. I was only trying to protect Italy. You know how it is, yes?' France said in a mouse like voice. Germany hardly heard. He walked over to France and said in a toxic voice,

'no one, and I mean no one, will ever hurt Italy. Not now, not ever.' Germany raised his fist and got ready to punch France right in his pretty little face. His hand lunged down. This was it; he was going to show France what happened when you messed with Italy.

'Germany, don't. Please' a little voice said from behind him. His hand stopped just inches away from Frances face. A hand was on his shoulder. Italy's hand. 'Don't hit him Germany please. It's okay.' Germany lowered his hand, turned and saw Italy's faces in front of him, his eyes watered and a faint smile on his lips. He was suddenly grabbed from behind, by America. He was pulled out of the room roughly and shoved outside the door, falling to the ground. He covered his face in his hands and brought his knees to his chest. Germany was a strong person, phically and mentally, but what had just happened had shattered all of his vigor, and for one of the first times in his life, he cried. He wept openly in the corridor and heard shouting from inside the conference room, but he couldn't even raise his head, he was so weak. He felt idiotic that he was letting himself show like this. The shouting stopped suddenly and the door opened, but Germany didn't see who it was. He felt movement from beside him and he flinched away. Warm arms were suddenly wrapped around him and he finally lifted his head. It was Italy.

'Oh Italy. I'm sorry. What I have done to you is unforgivable. I hope you can forgive me enough to not hate me. For what I did, I don't deserve to have you, you deserve so much more. I'm sorry I failed you.' Germany said in a childlike voice, one he rarely used. Italy wrapped his arms around Germany even tighter and rested his head against his shoulder.

'You have not failed me Germany.' Was the last thing he heard before Italy lips were against him, and the world was on fire.

_Well, it's been fun. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you read my other stories. I'm going to try and write another hetalia fic ASAP, but I don't know how long it will be. Thanks for reading my stories and please review: D_


End file.
